To the best of our knowledge only one compound of formula (I), as defined below, has been reported in the prior art, namely 2-[1-(3,3-dimethylcyclohexyl)ethoxy]-2-methylpropyl 2-methyl-2-butenoate. Said compound has been reported in EP 1262474 as chemical intermediate for the synthesis of a cyclopropyl derivative.
In the patent EP 472966 there are reported compounds which are useful perfuming ingredients but differ from those of the present invention by the fact that they are saturated esters.
In the prior art mentioned above there is no mention, nor suggestion, of the olfactive properties of the compounds of the present invention.